stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Stampylongnose Wiki:Tips and Tricks
This help article is still under construction. This page will help you to edit much more on this wiki. It will also ensure on the efficiency of your editing skills. There are 3 parts of this article which you can read. Templates are the ones which makes the wiki better. There are some templates below: Stub Template Added if the article is too short or the article needs enough information. If you want to see a list of pages with stubs, search "Category:Stub" on the search bar, and feel free to contribute as long as you have enough knowledge on the article you wish to edit. Delete Template Added if the page contains senseless information. If you wish to include an article that needs to be deleted, insert Delete. If you want to see a list of pages which are candidates for deletion, search "Category:Candidates for deletion" on the search bar. If you have knowledge on the article you wish to edit, feel free to contribute. Youtuber Article Template Added if the article is a Youtuber. (Present in Stampylonghead and iBallisticSquid's articles) Insert template with YtUserInfobox. Pet Template Added if the page is a pet. (if a Dog or a Ocelot) Insert template with PetInfobox. Mob Template Added if the page is a mob (e.x: Hilda) Insert template with MobInfobox. Helper Infobox Added if the article is a helper (applies to Lovely World helpers only). Episode Infobox: Added if the page is a Lovely World episode. Insert template Episode infobox. Place Infobox Added if the page is a place. Insert template with Location2. Links are added if a name of an article is present on a page. How to add 1. Go to source mode. 2. Insert two '['. 3. Type the name of the article you wish to add to that page. 4. Insert two ']'. How to change the name of the link? 1. After finishing Step 3 on the How to add, add '|' (To obtain, press shift and \ at the same time). 2. Add the name you want. 3. Insert two ']'. How to add a site to the article 1. Go to source mode. 2. Insert a '['. 3. Copy and paste the URL to the source code after '['. 4. Insert a ']'. 1. You need to register. 2. After registering, go to the contributions button and click it. 3. Find add photo. 4. Click Choose File. 5. Find the photo you want to upload and upload it. 6. Name the photo into like this. : If the picture is an episode picture, it should be like this. : (name of episode)_1 : If the picture is a Mob/Helper/Pet picture, it should be like this. : (name of mob/helper/pet)_1 : or : (name of episode)_(name of mob/helper/pet)_1 : If the picture is a place picture, it should be like this. : (name of place)_exterior (if the picture is the exterior of the place) : (name of place)_interior (If the picture is the interior of the place) 7. Tada! Click upload! 8. Finished! Well, you don't know how to put? This is the part to read. Photo 1. Click photo/video on the features and media section (make sure you're on visual mode) 2. Select a picture below, or upload a photo from your computer. 3. Adjust the size and position of the photo. You can include a caption if you like. 4. Click Add Photo. The photo should now appear in the source code of the article. Video 1. Copy and paste the URL to the URL box. 2. Click Insert. 3. Click Publish, and make sure that it is aligned on the left column. Category:Stub Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Browse